The highest priority for the senior leadership of the Center is to continue to develop a culture and environment that appreciates and promotes the continuum of discovery, translation, and delivery in pursuit of our singular mission. This requires promoting a culture and infrastructure that values input and communication from all participants involved. Our philosophy at the Moffitt is that no matter what your position or title, you are a participant and contributor to the mission. Every Cancer Center employee or faculty member belongs to an organizational structure or constituency whose leader represents their needs and interests, so that they may best contribute to Moffitt's mission. Given the size and complexity of the Center, the many faces of Moffitt - scientists, healthcare providers, administrators, support personnel or patients and their family members - all need a forum for input and communication. The Moffitt Cancer Center's external advisory board has provided critical evaluation and feedback to the Center Director, Board of Directors, and senior leaders. The Council of Scientific Advisors (CSA) meets annually in November or December, and serves two complementary functions. First, the CSA evaluates the progress the Center has made relative to the state mandate and reports its finding to the Center's Board of Directors and state officials. Secondly, and more important to the CCSG, the Council reviews the Center's scientific progress by evaluating the research programs, shared resources, scientific and institutional accomplishments, space and resources, and future plans for sustaining and increasing research growth.